Winches can be used to move various objects and scenery, especially in a stage environment.
In some applications, it becomes important that the cable which goes on and off of the cable holding drum on the winch is always at a precisely same (usually orthogonal) angle relative to the drum.
Winches which keep this constant angle of the cable to the winch are called zero fleet winches.
When used in stage applications, the size of the winch can be extremely important, since the winch often needs to be mounted within special trussing. Having a winch which has many different kinds of possible mounting and rigging scenarios is also useful, since it can allow flexibility in the way that the winch is hooked up to different loads.